Tusken
by Chavez
Summary: One Tusken...One Jedi...One Sith...And a fight for the freedom to live
1. Default Chapter

On the hot and hostile desert planet of Tatooine lives a species that has never been understood. They are nomadic and travel across the great dune seas in search of food, water and supplies. This group of people is called many things by the other natives of Tatooine but is primarily known as Tusken Raiders or Sand people.  
  
These Sand people try and keep to themselves but often times they DO raid moisture farms along the deserts edge. The raids usual end in the deaths of the farmers and throughout the centuries on the desert planet the Tusken have earned the respect and fear of their neighbors.  
  
Though events are occurring now that will change the course of the future for one of the younger clansmen in his tribe. It is a dark time and only through his courage and knowledge of the Force will his people survive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kanton stood on the edge of the cliff watching the two suns of Tatooine set. He was different then the other men his age, and the elders knew it. He had that special leadership skill that came to only a few. Today was the peak of his life as a Tusken Raider. He had just entered manhood and his first task to truly become man was to spend one entire night on the summit of Skelpters Mountain, with just a gaffi stick. The elders, of his tribe, told daunting stories about the mountain, that monsters lived there and that they fed on Tusken Raiders. So far, the worst thing he saw was a few wild banthas.  
  
He was watching the sky when it happened. It was quick; before he knew it he was sprawled across the ground unconscious.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, in a drunken matter. The first thing he noticed was the sky was dark. He looked behind him and saw a fellow Tusken rummaging threw a pile of rocks. It was Tantos, the all-time bully of their tribe, also the sworn rival of Kanton. " What are you doing here Tantos?" Kanton asked. Tantos's day on the mountain was in a week. He was supposed to be training for it. Why would he waste his time coming here, thought Kanton.  
  
"I've had it with you, Kanton." Tantos whispered." I'm tired of you always being in my way. Without you, they will come to me to be the new tribal leader, because there won't be any other qualified nominees."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Hehehe, simply get you out of my way. How does this sound? I come up here to check on you, only to find you being eaten by a 'monster'." Said Tantos. He picked up a rock and threw it at Kanton. Kanton jumped to the side, the rock missing him by inches. It rammed into the wall of the mountain and fell to the ground. Instantaneously, the mountainside started to fracture and a group of rocks fell off. In the center of the rocks was a little satchel. Kanton walked over and grabbed the satchel and opened it. He pulled out a metal cylinder handle.  
  
It was covered in buttons of all shapes. He looked at the buttons, trying to figure which button to push first. He came to the conclusion that the largest button was the central one. He pushed it. Abruptly, the blade of a sword came out. But it wasn't like a sword at all. Swords were made of metal; this was made of energy. It was a green energy blade. He waved it around listening to the sizzling sounds it made. He brought it down on a portion of rock. It cut right through!  
  
"Unbelievable." He whispered to himself. He started cutting more rocks. The blade could split rock!  
  
Tantos walked forward and grabbed the satchel and pulled out similar device." Give me one!" He yelled. He turned it on. This one was different to the other one; it had a blue blade rather then a green one.  
  
" Whom needs a gaffi stick when they have this?" he laughed. He turned back to Kanton. "This is just the tool to kill you!" He ran at Kanton with his blade swinging in every direction. Only once did his blade get near to touching Kanton, but Kanton blocked it and kicked Tantos in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Tantos got up and looked Kanton straight in the eye. He ran at Kanton again screaming. Both their blades met many times each clash close to frying one of their faces.  
  
Tantos grabbed a rock and threw it at Kanton, "Dodge that." Kanton watched as the rock came flying toward him. Not knowing what to do he cut the rock in half with his blade." Why won't you just die?" howled Tantos.  
  
" It is because I am destined to be our leader. The elders have foreseen it. You will never be leader. I won't let you."  
  
That infuriated Tantos to the point of destruction. He ran at Kanton with his blade pointed at him. Right before the blade would hit Kanton's skin he swiftly moved to the left. Sadly, Tantos was going too fast to stop, and he flew off the cliff.  
  
"Nooooo!" Screamed Kanton. Even though Tantos tried to kill him, he felt he still didn't deserve that death.  
  
Tantos screamed at the top of his lungs: wailing his arms and legs in every direction until he hit the bottom on his back. He died on impact.  
  
Now Kanton had to keep an eye out for Tantos's friends who would no doubt try to get vengeance on Tantos's death, if they found out. But now Kanton had a new weapon; this energy blade. He had to leave without delay for his tribe. To tell everyone Tantos was dead and to show the elders this new weapon he found in the stone. As he descended the mountain he saw the other sword. It was smashed into pieces. Obviously Tantos dropped it when he fell.  
  
He grabbed all of the remains and placed them in his pouch slung on his shoulder. Maybe he could repair it with a little help from his brother, Kakerot, who specialized in fixing the odd and bizarre.  
  
When he finally got to the ground he looked to his left to see Tantos's blood-spattered carcass being eaten away by small bugs and lizards. Kanton scared the little creatures away. He had to do something for Tantos. Then he knew what to do. He pulled his blade from his pouch and cut pieces of rock. He covered the corpse in stones and rocks and just walked away.  
  
He had to walk 6 miles to get out of the mountain range where his bantha waited for him. On his way to the bantha he started to envision what to tell the elders about Tantos. He didn't want to tell them the real story. He didn't want them to think that Tantos was pure evil. Following many hours of thoughts on the subject Kanton decided to tell them that Tantos brought him food and got killed in an avalanche of stones. But would they believe it? They knew Tantos despised Kanton and would never bring him food.  
  
Finally he got to his bantha, but he was getting thirsty. It was only two more miles to his tribe. Hopefully they would have a meal ready for him when he got back.  
  
When he got back everything looked the same as it did when he left just the day before. He walked through town to the last tent. This was the prevalent tent in the tribe. It held the elders in it. As he walked to the opening he was blocked by one of the guards of the elders. He looked at Kanton and said, " Welcome back Kanton, it is good to see you still alive. The elders are busy at the moment with visitors. You cannot go in."  
  
" Visitors? When was the last time we had visitors? I don't remember every seeing any."  
  
The guard did not loosen his grip on Kanton's shoulder. " Never. That is why you cannot disturb them."  
  
"This is more important." As Kanton said that he ran into the tent leaving the guard outside.  
  
Inside he saw the four elders: Tanok, Judak, Ramuk, and Talen. Talking to them seemed to be two humans, a pilot and a jedi. Talen looked at Kanton and nodded.  
  
" Hello Kanton. Good to see you."  
  
There was udder silence for what seemed like hours. But Judak broke the silence by saying, " What is on your mind Kanton?" Right then Kanton knew he had to tell them the truth about Tantos's death.  
  
" While I was on the summit Tantos attacked me and tried to kill me, but he lost his life in the attack. He fell off the mountain trying to kill me with these energy swords we found."  
  
The reaction he got from the elders was unexpected. They remained calm as if nothing happened. "How do we know you didn't kill him?" asked Tanok. Tanok was Tantos's father and would no doubt believe nothing Kanton would say.  
  
This time it was the Jedi who spoke. " He is telling the truth. But tell me Kanton about these energy swords."  
  
Kanton opened his pouch and pulled out the sword. " It looks like just a handle until u push the button and it turns on. Kanton turned on the energy sword. The green blade sizzled in the air.  
  
"It's a lightsaber."  
  
All the Tusken Raiders in the room were confused. " A what?" asked Talen.  
  
"A lightsaber, a Jedi's weapon. Tell me Kanton, where did you find this?"  
  
Kanton was happy he was in the conversation now. " Inside the rocks on the mountain. There were two of them. Tantos grabbed the other one and attacked me with it. We fought and when he fell he dropped it and it landed on the ground smashed. I have it in my pouch."  
  
"I guess we found our temple," said Dash Rendar, the pilot. He walked out the entrance and to his ship.  
  
" What mountain is this?" Asked the Jedi eagerly.  
  
" Skelpters Mountain." Responded Kanton.  
  
" Thank you. If you need us, we will be at Skelpters Mountain." Said the Jedi. He too then left. Leaving Just Kanton and the elders.  
  
" Well Kanton, show us this lightsaber you speak of." Said Ramuk. Kanton pulled out the lightsaber and activated it and waved the green blade in front of the elders." Incredible." Mumbled Ramuk.  
  
" Kanton, if you haven't heard yet, we are leaving the planet." Said Judak.  
  
" We are? How? Why?"  
  
"Yes we are. We have stumbled upon two Dreadnaughts and a few small fighters. We feel it is time for us to progress to other planets."  
  
Kanton started to walk out the door and then turned around, " Why?"  
  
"Each day we lose a tribe member to one of the predators of the desert, including the Imperials. Just recently we got a report from a spy that the Admiral is planning an extermination of our species."  
  
Kanton just stood there imagining storm troopers invading their village blasters blazing, killing innocent souls everywhere, and no one ready to fight." We need to fight back. Surely if all the tribes came together we could beat this Admiral's forces. We could get help from this Jedi and his pilot."  
  
"We are already summoning all the other tribes. We are planning a defense to get us off the planet. I would advise you to go pack up. We are moving to a safer place."  
  
Kanton walked out the door and toward his family's tent. He walked past many tents with parents packing stuff away in sachets and kids talking to friends about moving. Some families were already packed and taking down their tents. He looked at his and saw that it was all ready down and his possessions were packed. He was about to yell something to his brother, who was looking at something in his hand, until two Tusken grabbed him and threw him up against a large rock behind a tent. They were the friends of Tantos's friends. There names where Renton and Dalton. Renton grabbed Kanton's bag and threw it to the side while Dalton punched Kanton across the face. Kanton tried to fight back by kicking Renton straight in the face, but it only inspired Dalton to punch him again across the face.  
  
"We heard what you did to Tantos. You're a murderer! You killed him with your bare hands you beast!" Screamed Renton. He then pulled back his hand to punch Kanton when his fist was grabbed by another hand. Renton turned around to see the large body of Kakerot, Kanton's brother.  
  
" Let's play fair, shall we?" With those words Renton turned around to face Kakerot, only to meet his fist. With Renton downed it left two versus one. Dalton jolted the other way and ran as far as he could back to the village.  
  
"Thanks Kakerot." Said the recovered Kanton. They both hugged and went back to their tent, leaving Renton on the ground holding his swollen cheek.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"What makes you assume this?" asked the Admiral.  
  
"All the tribes have united sir."  
  
"Hmm, possibly a spy?"  
  
"That is what I am thinking sir."  
  
Ushner thought to himself, Should it be harder to kill them all together? Probably not, I can kill them all at once. He smiled. His life was finally going the right way for once. 


	2. Chaptor 2

Chapter 2  
  
The dark lord looked out of the viewpoint of his colossal sith training ship. All he thought about was why Emperor Palpatine wanted to talk to him. His ship, the Chu'unthor, was the Emperor's secret project to bring back the sith. It had been in production for many years training abdicate young men who have possibility of becoming sith. He walked down the hallway of the training ship passing droids, apprentices, storm troopers, and officers. Finally he came to the door of his communication room. He raised his hand at the door button and pushed it with the Force. The door hastily opened. He walked inside and knelt on a small circle. Suddenly, the image of the Emperor came up in front of him.  
  
" I give you my dark greetings my master." Said the dark lord. He looked at the gruesomely deformed face of the Emperor.  
  
"I have a mission for one of your youths, Darth Telinus." Said the Emperor. "Send your finest apprentice to the planet Tatooine, there he shall help Admiral Ushner in destroying the Tusken Raiders. They are planning to leave the planet. I do not want them to infest my galaxy with their scum. It is also believed that a Jedi is on the planet looking for old Jedi ruins. Your sith shall destroy the sand people and kill this Jedi."  
  
"I will send my best your master."  
  
" Very well, that is all at the moment."  
  
" Thank you my lord." The image of the Emperor went blank and Darth Telinus stood up. He was at the age of thirty-eight, but still was quick with a lightsaber. He wore clothing like a Jedi, but his was completely black along with his cape. He turned around to see the door open revealing an officer. " Officer, go get me Darth Denstros."  
  
"Yes sir." The officer turned around and left. The door shut. Darth Telinus stood there for a minute and thought to himself about if he should send his best apprentice. Well, it would make great training for the boy. He started to walk to his personal room. As he passed the training room thought he should take a look at his apprentices at work. He entered to see several apprentices at work dueling attack droids equipped with lightsabers. He glanced around to see many crimson blades striking others ones. He then saw in the far back his supreme apprentice, Darth Denstros; with two blades in hand fighting three attack droids. Lord Telinus walked toward him walked toward him. Denstros had short black hair and a handsome face. He was wearing long black pants and no shirt at the moment. On his back was a large tattoo of a dragon. His bare chest was covered in sweat.  
  
He swung both sabers at the opposite sides of the neck of one droid, decapitating it, and then brought both blades at the feet of another droid making it defenseless against any other attacks. Denstros somersaulted over the last droid and brought one blade right threw its chest. With all three droids downed he looked at Lord Telinus and deactivated both sabers.  
  
He bowed and said," What does my master think of my victory?"  
  
" You did excellent my apprentice. Again you have shown me that you will be a great Sith lord. But now you will leave your training. Your Emperor needs you."  
  
Denstros looked up," What does he ask of me?" Telinus motioned for him to stand.  
  
"He wants you to go to the planet Tatooine and help an Admiral destroy the recede Tusken Raiders."  
  
"Why would he need a sith? Doesn't he have enough troopers?"  
  
" There is reason to believe there is a Jedi there."  
  
" A jedi? Why would there be a jedi on Tatooine?"  
  
"They are looking for the remains of an old jedi that is told to have had extreme powers in the way of the force. The jedi will no doubt try and help the Tusken in escaping. This is the chance to complete your training. When you return you will be a sith. " At that, Denstros left to his chambers to prepare for his voyage.  
  
  
  
Kanton opened his bag to show his brother the broken lightsaber. He dropped the pieces on the ground in front of Kakerot.  
  
"Hmm, I've never seen anything like this before." Said Kakerot. He looked at the pieces and studied them for quite a bit. Kanton just stood there wondering if his brother would be able to repair it.  
  
" Give me some time with this and I think I'll get it working again." He declared.  
  
Just as he ended saying that, shouts of joy were heard not that far away. Kanton looked behind him to see Tusken gathering. There were thousands of them.  
  
A little kid started to run toward the group. Kanton stopped him and asked," Hey, what is happening?" " The other tribes have come," alleged the little kid. He then started running again. This time so did Kanton. He ran as fast as he could till he was right next to the group from his own tribe. He heard the leader of one of the tribes silence all the others. He then stood on someone's shoulders and began talking.  
  
" Today we are not known as many little tribes, but as one race together! Now we will move to the mountains for shelter till it is time to depart this planet."  
  
Everyone started to cheer. They all grabbed their belongings and began their long journey toward the mountains.  
  
Admiral Ushner looked out the window of his luxurious accommodation. From here he could see his forces preparing for the assault. This would be his most finest victory and surely get him off this good for nothing planet. He started to walk down the a set of stairs when he was greeted by his second in command, Captain Nova." Yes captain?"  
  
"Well sir, the men are ready whenever you are sir. Also, it is believed that the sand people have moved to the mountains. They most likely know of our attack sir,"  
  
He walked outside to be greeted by an assemblage of storm troopers. They escorted him to the landing strip where a ship had just landed. It was a Lamda shuttle. Usually holding people of high importance. The hatch opened and a dark object walked down it.  
  
The dark object walked to Ushner and slightly bowed in greetings. Ushner nodded to this man. He wore a black hood and black cape. The man took off his hood to reveal the face of a handsome face man.  
  
"Are you Admiral Ushner?" asked the man.  
  
"Yes. You must be the sith the Emperor has sent us?"  
  
"My name is Lord Denstros."  
  
Ushner held out his hand to shake, only to get an awkward look from Dentros.  
  
"Well, I hope you, umm, enjoy your stay here. Capt. Nova here will lead you to your room." Said Ushner. He nodded to Nova to escort Darth Denstros away. As they walked away, Ushner wiped the sweat off his face and looked at the storm trooper to his left.  
  
" Did you feel that? Pure.evil."  
  
Nova led Dentros up a flight of stairs leading to a small apartment on the second level. Nova opened the door. Dentros walked in.'  
  
" Hopefully this will do." Said Nova. He wiped the sweat off his face.  
  
" It will." Said the Sith in a dark crisp voice. He took off his cloak and placed it on the bed and looked at the captain." Tell me when we will attack."  
  
"Of course." With that the captain left the dark lord to himself.  
  
When Denstros was sure Nova was gone he opened a little transporter that was in his pocket. He turned it on and entered a few digits. Instantly, Lord Telinus's image appeared.  
  
" Have you arrived Denstros?"  
  
"Yes master, we plan to attack tomorrow soon. These sand people have no chance. They are said to be hiding in the mountains. I sense more than one Jedi. One is inexperienced though. I shall be able to destroy them both easily." Said Denstros.  
  
Darth Telinus rubbed his chin and smiled," Perfect, you are indeed a skilled sith. You will make us all proud. Follow the Admiral's order until you have a chance to kill these jedi."  
  
"Yes master." Denstros bowed and the vision of Lord Telinus vanished. Denstros stood up and looked around. He went to his balcony and looked at the city. He saw a man walk suspiciously next to a building and around a corner. Could this be a spy?  
  
Dentros put on his cloak and jumped off the balcony and followed the wary man around the corner. He looked behind him. There was no one there. He turned back around to see a blaster aimed at his head.  
  
The man looked frantic, he said. " Who are you? Why are you following me?"  
  
Denstros kept his calm." I am death." Just then the man looked down to see the sith's lightsaber in his stomach.  
  
The man mumbled something as he fell to the ground. Darth Denstros looked at the speeder on the other side of the street. This must have been a spy telling the Tusken about the attack. He will have to inform Ushner, he thought. 


End file.
